Talk:You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks
Gorgar's Realm Currently this article is pointing to the Netherworld, even though much of the episode it is pointed out that it's his realm. Heck, Gorgar notes it when in our universe that it's becoming like his own realm. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 21:14, September 1, 2016 (UTC) :I thought it more else was a realm within the Netherworld like where the Player sends the guys to in "Afterlife in the Fast Lane" or in Tolay's castle in "Egon's Ghost" or the gangsters' city in "Live from Al Capone's Tomb" etc. They mention in this episode that Gorgar is a Nether Entity and the Selbert Theory posited the thing about Nether Energy so I concluded that was another realm within the Netherworld. Mrmichaelt (talk) 02:59, September 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Good points. But overall, most of that seemed to be at the beginning when they just got to Gorgar's place. Egon had guessed a alternate dimensions. Egon notes the equipment is affecting the equipment strangely. Then Gorgar is suggested to have powers over his "place" like a mini god or something. This might be me focusing on something written for a cartoon to make the plot work alone. He had the key to their world, and seemed to control much of his world. While it is a near place to where the ghostbusters landed when coming there, I'd ask why so many assistants ended up at Gorgars. I doubt with that number, that many when elsewhere. Seems like a small realm that he controls to me. Maybe Egon is coining any place outside ours as a netherworld. Like many things in the show, definitions are somewhat based on the writer. "Demon" was a common term they have used for some ghosts in the series, yet we don't take them as literal all the time. Even if it is a outside part of the neitherworld, a realm on the outskirts, it governs enough of its own reality that his Realm should atleast be explained and treated as its own thing. A landmark in the neithworld if you would, but it is it's own "thing". Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 11:05, September 2, 2016 (UTC) :::Please rewatch the episode. I just did just to type all this. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 11:11, September 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::Any place other than Earth is an alternate dimension. Equipment working or not in the Netherworld has always been 50:50 more or less. That's one of the stated rules about the place. I never saw or heard any suggestion or implication Gorgar had control over his "place." The key and conduit was just like a dam holding back water so to speak but in this case Nether-Energy. I don't consider that control as much as I do stabilization. For the assistants, well Egon specially mentioned the sonic key aspect of the cabinet acting as a gateway so there is some implication it is attuned to a specific frequency or vibration so invariably locked onto a specific dimensional vibration and thus always sent to Gorgar's knick of the woods. Admittingly, the term "Netherworld" is misleading since I think in "Egon's Ghost" they stated it is a limbo on another dimensional plane the size of the known universe. So take it as you may, each different landscape we see on the series could be chalked up to a different "pocket realm" within the Netherworld or a different "planet" even. Bottom line, an infinite number of possible configurations. Think like that 2 page spread in Get Real when the Cerberus Manifestation is sniffing around. After rewatching it and going through the storyboards, I still think it is in the Netherworld but if you want to make a separate article only about Gorgar's realm, go for it. Mrmichaelt (talk) 02:04, September 3, 2016 (UTC) :::::If a third party joins in and notes the same position as me, I'll do that. But I'm not going to rock the boat on this. The article and related are all built with the viewpoint in it. I'm not a fan of Be Bold and I'd rather see a consensus on this before a change happens. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:42, September 3, 2016 (UTC)